Books and Crannies
by SorryICantDoThis
Summary: In the grand scheme of things, it's easy to be swept up in the Big Adventure and allow the smaller stories to fall through the nooks and crannies. Our story was nearly left untold, but our voices won't be silenced. The Truth will always be made known; our lives had more impact than the history books will ever say. Listen up, for our tale is the exciting journey of Three Shopkeeps.


_Leore, Amstris_

Three heads towered over the limp body of a compatriot who had been long overdue for termination. They liked his way of controlling the masses, yet his zealotry and obnoxious billowing of lies and false sermons had begun to grow tiresome.

"Can I eat him, now?" Chirped one of the heads. His short and portly stature looming as a sliver of drool drizzled down his chin. His beady eyes studied the morsel like a prime feast fit for a king. A taller and more bodacious woman in a black gown and opera gloves simply rolled her eyes. Her wavy hair draped over her shoulders as she waved her hand dismissively.

"If you must," The woman chides softly. "but try not to make a mess this time."  
Soon, the room was enveloped in the sounds of tearing flesh and bones snapping as hungry jaws and teeth gnashed their meal with delight. And the only one of the three who had not spoken, merely looked away with bored resignation. Humans were easy creatures. They thought as they slowly took the form of their latest victim. A false priest with an aim to control...heh. Well, the easier the humans are to manipulate, the lower on the food chain they may as well fall.

_Central City, Amstris_

"Order up," The bald man called out, and slowly set down the plate, the meat still sizzling. "Oh shit," the chef mumbled, turning the pancakes in the nick of time before they burnt. The waitress rolled her blue eyes, as she put the plates on her tray with the pitcher of ice water.

"Get yourself together, Ethan." The woman snapped at him before hustling to table number 5, where a young family sat with their new born. She poured them more water, and set down the plates in front of them, making idle chatter before hurrying to the next table to take orders.

The blonde chef, chopping vegetables stifles his laughter. 'He's too nervous for his own good,' Paul thought, prepping the afternoon soup of the day- vegetable beef stew.

"Don't mind, Bee." A young woman informed the chef. "She's just a bit crabby today. Diane called off." The hot, soapy water went up nearly to her elbows. Estera Thompson-Kaminska still remembers when she bought this place: she had been impressed with how deep the industrial sinks were. She did not blame Bee for being peevish. Diane and Eric both called off today. So they were short one dish washer and another waitress for the time being. Ethan nodded, piling the pancakes on a plate with sausages.

The customers kept piling in, the decent seized cafe was at full capacity until around two in the afternoon. With most of the dishes taken care of, Estera told Bee to go ahead and go on lunch break. The owner's heeled boots clicked on the black and white tiles. Now only 3 of the tables were filled. 'It'll be quiet like this until the Dinner rush'

"Good morning, Mr. Samuels." Estera smiled at the old man in the baseball cap, who was drinking is usual cup of coffee. Mr. Samuels, and his wife Virginia were regulars at Book and Crannies. "Should I get you and Miss Virginia the usual?"

"Do squirrels eat nuts?" Fred Samuels, and Estera chuckled at his joke. As Estera scribbled down two orders of beef stew, with a plate of croissants- Samuel's wife, meandered to their table from the ladies room. Virginia smoothed her grass green dress.

"How do you do, Miss Virginia?" Es asked the elder woman.

"The fog has finally lifted. I could barely see my hand in front of my face the last few days." Virginia complained. The three chatted about the weather for a while longer.

"I will go get you a refill, Mr. Samuels." Estera interjected and turned away.

The owner noticed a young woman hunched over in the booth to her right. Her long, dark red hair falling across her face like a waterfall. An abacus and several papers with complicated mathematical equations covered the oak table.

"Hey, Ver. Finish your eggs before they get cold." Estera sighed at her. At this point, the only way it could get any colder was if it was placed in an ice box. Vera had been sitting there since half past the time the cafe opened, and there was not a single bite of toast eaten.

Estera shook her head, at the other young woman. Before refilling the elderly couple coffee he would have to deal with this later. But at least she was leaving her office more. Sometimes, Estera only saw the other woman climb out of her dark cave, to shower and then would return as soon as possible. Vera tended to take her meals, and even sleep in her office. The owner was not certain, how Vera managed to survive before they moved together. Only very recently, had Vera begun to leave the office for meals, and even now it takes her forever to get around to actually eating them.

"Psst," From the right corner of the store underneath a circular arch from the books side of _Books and Crannies-_\- a young woman with white curly hair poked her head out. A few customers looked her way, but quickly went back to eating. "Es, psst. Over here!"

Estera placed down the orders for the chef, and turned around at the familiar voice. "Yes?" Es, asked, placatingly, while replacing the fresh pot of coffee with the empty one

"Can you save me some cranberry scones. Yesterday there wasn't any left." Noemi blinked her big pink eyes, pleadingly up at her friend. From at her at feet a plump, dark, blue blob of a house cat meows as if in agreement.

"Okay, once I am finished out here I put a couple back for you. Only you this time. Jackaby is on a diet." Estera informed her friend and colleague, as she refilled customers mugs.

Noemi saluted her agreement, the busy entrepreneur did not notice that the book clerks left hand was hid behind her back with her fingers crossed. Picking up Books and Crannies beloved book cat, Noemi Markward cooed, "Just a few bites wouldn't hurt, their your favorite too, huh Jackaby." before hustling back to help customers with their requests.

_End of prologue_

* * *

Hello all. We of Milexiel sincerely hope you enjoyed the prologue/sneaky-peak of our new story. We're still working on the rest right now. We have a good idea of exactly what we want to do with this story, but it's now just a matter of putting everything in its proper place, writing the first few chapters, and just polishing everything to a fine shine. Once it's all fully hammered out, we'll be posting one chapter each month... most likely on the 3rd Tuesday of every month. If anything changes, we will post on our account Bio. Constructive, politely worded criticism is welcomed. Rude responses will be ignored.

Thanks for taking time to read our oldest shared brainchild! We look forward to sharing more with you soon!


End file.
